


Birthday in Galaxy

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Late Fic for Happy Birthday Boboiboy 2017, No Plot/Plotless, Setting in Boboiboy Galaxy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Merayakan ulang tahun di luar angkasa?Sangat membahagiakan.Late Birthday drabblefic for Boboiboy's Birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta  
> Warning: Cerita terlalu singkat tanpa plot apa-apa. hanya sekedar untuk merayakan ulang tahun hero tercinta kita kemarin.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari menerima sekotak donat berlapis coklat yang diberikan Fang. Fang memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau lupa hari ini hari apa Boboiboy?" Tanya Fang dan mulai berkacak pinggang. Boboiboy meletakan sekotak donat itu ke atas bangku motornya.

"Hari ini sudah senin kan?" Jawab Boboiboy. Fang terlihat menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yha, ya..., kau benar hari ini hari senin..., BODOH! INI HARI JADI KAU LAH!" Bentak Fang akhirnya. Boboiboy terdiam sejenak seraya memandang ke langit berwarna kehitaman, lalu memandang jam kuasanya. Jam kuasa yang sedang menunjukkan waktu dan tanggalan di bumi. 13 maret. 00.01

"Oh, kau benar juga, Fang." Ucap Boboiboy sambil tertawa canggung. "Terima kasih Fang."

"Oh iya, itu sebagiannya lagi adalah hadiah dari Abang Kaizo." Lanjut Fang.

"Hee..., sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada abangmu, Fang."

Keduanya lalu terdiam beberapa saat, Boboiboy lalu mengambil salah satu donat, membaginya menjadi dua dan memberikan sebagiannya kepada Fang. Fang menerimanya sembari tersenyum. Mereka duduk bersila dan makan bersama sembari memandang langit kehitaman bertabur berlian.

"BOBOIBOY!!" Teriak Gopal yang berlari ke arah mereka sembari membawa sekotak besar kado. Boboiboy tertawa, ketika Gopal yang terjatuh tetap berusaha menjaga kotak kado yang dibawanya. Gopal kembali berdiri dan kembali berlari menuju ke arahnya. Yaya dan Ying juga ada di belakang mereka, membawa kotak serupa tetapi berbeda ukuran. Ochobot pun melayang di samping kedua gadis remaja itu. Mereka akhirnya berdiri di depan Boboiboy dan memberikan kado-kado yang dibawa mereka di depan kaki Boboiboy yang duduk bersila.

"SELAMAT HARI JADI, BOBOIBOY!" Ucap Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Ochobot bersamaan. Boboiboy tertawa senang.

"Dan ini hadiah dari atokmu." Ucap Ochobot yang memunculkan hologram sang kakek yang terlihat menyapa, memberi ucapan selamat, serta mendoakan Boboiboy. Boboiboy langsung merasa terharu.

"Semuanya. Terima kasih. Ulang tahun di luar angkasa itu sesuatu yang menakjubkan ya." Ucap Boboiboy yang akhirnya menitikkan air mata terharu. Fang dan yang lainnya berpandangan sejenak lalu tersenyum dan tertawa.


End file.
